The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for matching individuals using private data.
Today, there are many ways for individuals to find others with similar interests online. More specifically, numerous web sites exist that enable users to search publicly available information to identify other individuals with the same interests. For instance, web sites such as networking sites and dating sites typically enable a user to create an online public profile, enabling the user to search for and locate other individuals with similar interests among other publicly available profiles.
Unfortunately, public profiles contain only limited information about the individuals who created them. Moreover, the information that individuals present in their public profiles is often deceptive. As a result, the time and energy an individual invests to search these public profiles often yields less than desirable results.